The Question
by Peddiemiller101
Summary: The whole Anubis gang was in the living room. We were playing truth or dare and Alfie had just asked Patricia. "Truth or dare?" Alfie said. "Truth." "Is it true that you like someone in this room?" Patricia shifted nervously. Yes. HOA one-shot


**The Question**

 **Hey guys this is a one-shot i wrote, it's short but I think it's really cute. I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this plot  
**

 **Patricia's POV**

I had just moved into Anubis, and they had said to put me officially into the group I would have to go through initiation. Which was...truth or dare.

I automatically accepted, considering the fact that I love that game. It was fun to see what kinds of things your peers would think up.

We were now sitting in the living room and Jerome was asking me the first question. "Truth or Dare?" He asked me. The game had officially started.

"Dare." I said trying to show them that I was brave. Jerome nodded and smirked.

To officially pass the initiation I was supposed to do every dare and answer every truth they ask me, and every one of them got to ask me one.

Jerome jumped up from his seat and went into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and came back with a bowl of lumpy, green, what I think was food. I gagged when he handed it to me and said "Eat it."

I was shocked when he said that but I peeled the plastic wrapping on top of the bowl and put my finger in the bowl and licked it clean. It tasted horrible. More like disgusting. I kept doing that until even Jerome looked sick. "Okay, Okay you're excused." He laughed and we moved on to the next person.

"Ok Patricia, Truth or Dare?" It was Nina's turn to ask me a question.

"Umm...Dare."

"Oh someone's feeling confident." Eddie smiled. I smirked at him and turned back to Nina.

I dare you...to. The questions went on and on. Until there were only one person left. Alfie.

"Truth or Dare?" He said.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like someone in this room?" My breathe stopped. "Yes." After I finished the initiation I ran upstairs to my room. With of course Joy following me.

"Patty!" Joy yelled following me up the stairs to our room.

She closed the door and locked it behind her.

"Ok who do you like?" She asked begging me to tell her.

"I'm not saying!"

"UGH! Please I swear I won't say anything!" She begged again desperately wanting to know.

I sighed. "Eddie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Eddies POV  
**  
When Patricia said that she did care about someone in the room, I suddenly had hope that she felt something for me too. I knew she'd never admit it though. The only person I knew I would get answers from was Joy.

I called Joy down stairs to my room and started talking to her.

"So Joy I wanted to talk to you about Patricia." She suddenly got all worried and squirmed in her seat.

"Wha-what about her?" She stuttered and that's when I knew I got her.

"Does she like me?"

"No." She replied

"Are you sure? Because I kind of think she does." I pushed wanting more answers.

"Nope not that I know of." Joy said again trying to get out.

I got closer to her and pushed her up to the wall breathing down her neck making her hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"FINE!" She cracked and spilled everything. I smiled and sent her away. Now I just need her to admit it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at school I decided to confront her at her locker.

"Hey Yacker!" I smiled and leaned on her locker.

"Hey weasel, what do you want?" She asked trying to sound like she hated me.

He took his chance and quickly put his lips to hers. She seemed shocked at first but started kissing back. I smiled to myself and finally pulled away.

I thought from then on everything would be different but sadly she slapped me.

"What the hell was that?!" She yelled and slammed her locker shut. I sighed and left, why did she have to be so difficult?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night I went to get a midnight snack. I sneaked into the kitchen to see Patricia at the fridge.

"Hey" I whispered.

She jumped slightly but when she it was just me she scoffed and was about to go back to bed.

"Wait Patricia." She turned around and waited for me to talk.

"Look I'm sorry about today, I know you like me! And I like you too!" I put my heart on the table. Hopefully she would take it.

"Eddie. I do like you. But it's just hard for me you know?" She finally admitted and I smiled.

"I'll make it easy for you." I said and kissed her again, more passionately this time.

"Who's there?" Victor's voice boomed from upstairs and we both jumped apart.

He ran down stairs and saw us. "Detention! Both of you! Now get to bed!" He said and escorted Patricia back to her room.

She turned around for a second and smiled at me. I smiled back and went back to my room.

God, I love her.

 **Aww adorable! Thanks for reading make sure you review of what you think of it and I'll see you if your reading my story Problems! Bye and**

 **Peddiemiller101 OUT!**


End file.
